Expect The Unexpected
by mrmuscle
Summary: it's a love story...Sort of.
1. first signs of true love

No own JN. Read and Review. I hope you like this story. Read my others stories too!

Expect The Unexpected

Chapter 1: First Sign Of True Love

Jimmy's alarm goes off a 6 am. The sun is just rising, and there are beautiful colors in the sky. However, none of this is being enjoyed by Jimmy because he is sleeping through he has been doing lately. After a few noisy minutes, Jimmy wakes up, but not before throwing his alarm clock against the wall across the room. Jimmy slowly gets out of bed and gets dressed. He is too tired to take a shower, so he heads downstairs, where he notices something amiss. His parents are nowhere to be found. He sees a note on the fridge door.

The note says:

Dear Jimmy,

Your mother and I have gone to work early and will be working late. Sorry, this is unexpected. We will be taking your sister today, as she is sick. Hope you can take care of yourself today.

Love dad.

Jimmy, after reading the note, breathes a sigh of relief. He then makes himself some breakfast and pours himself some freshly brewed coffee, which he eats and drinks slowly, barely finishing when the bus arrives. Jimmy grabs his book bag, his headphones and Ipod, and the rest of his stuff, and walks to the bus. Once he gets on the bus, he finds an empty seat, sits down, and falls asleep. He is so ingrained in sleep he fails to notice he is at school until his best friends, Carl and Sheen, wake him up. Jimmy slowly opens his eyes, grabs his stuff, and walks off the bus, but only after he thanks Carl and Sheen.

"Hey, why are you so tired?" asked Carl, semi-concerned.

"I stayed up until 4 o' clock working on an experiment. That being said, all I want to do is sleep." explained Jimmy, who is talking and walking as slow as a zombie.

"Here, we'll help you out. At the rate you're walking, we won't get to class until next week. Carl, help me carry Jimmy to his locker." said Sheen.

Carl and Sheen carry Jimmy to his locker. They receive some strange looks, but they didn't care. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl's lockers are next to each other, so when they carried Jimmy to his locker, they also went to their lockers. Jimmy slipped to the floor and fell asleep while Sheen and Carl were gathering their supplies. Once they collected their supplies, Sheen and Carl carry Jimmy to the classroom. They carry Jimmy to his desk, still asleep. They then go to their own seats, and as they do, two familiar girls walk into the classroom. They look at Jimmy, then at Carl and Sheen, hoping for an explanation, which they almost immediately receive.

"Why is he so tired?" asked one of the girls.

"Well, Cindy, he was working on a secret experiment, one that will probably get us into mortal danger." said Carl, ½ jokingly and ½ serious.

"Ya, I can believe that. So any ideas of what he's been working on?" asked Cindy, kindly, a little bit too kindly.

"Before me or Sheen answers that question, I have one of my own. Why are you being so nice?" asked Carl.

"Would you rather me be mean instead?" asked Cindy, a little too sharply.

"No! It's just that your hardly ever nice." explained Carl.

Before Cindy could respond, the fire alarm went off. Since the five kids were the only ones in the classroom, they were a bit confused. Nonetheless, they all exit the classroom. Well, all except for Jimmy, who is still sleeping. Noticing this, Carl and Sheen attempt to rush into the classroom, but are stopped by Cindy, who is shaking her head no.

"You guys go, I'll help him!"

Carl and Sheen, not wanting to get on Cindy's bad side, exit the building with Libby. Cindy goes into the classroom and tries to wake Jimmy up. Seeing no use in that, Cindy carries Jimmy outside, where Libby, Carl, and Sheen are waiting. Soon, the entire school is evacuated. Without explanation, the entire school is sent home. Cindy, with Jimmy in her arms, carries him on the bus, with Libby, Carl and Sheen following close behind. They find a couple of empty seats. Under unusual circumstances, Jimmy and Cindy take a seat together, and Carl, Sheen and Libby take a seat together. Now, it would look like Jimmy and Cindy have become a couple, for they have never sat together on the bus, but that is not the case. In fact, as proof that that is not the case, Cindy is yelling at Jimmy.

"Wake up, Neutron! The bus is giving up strange looks, now get up."

Jimmy doesn't move. He doesn't even stir. Before Cindy does something drastic, Libby makes a suggestion.

"Cindy, before you do something drastic, I have a suggestion."

"What is it?" asked Cindy, quietly.

"Well, you aren't going to like it, but it will wake Jimmy up."

Libby is given the sign to hurry up the conversation.

"Kiss him" said Libby, nonchalantly.

"What!" said Cindy, loudly.

The bus looks at her for a moment, and then they go back to their daily lives as the bus starts to move. Cindy thinks about Libby's words for a moment.

_Can I really do that? Do I really have the courage to do that?_

Cindy courageously says to the bus, "Attention! Get all of your laughter out of the way now. In an attempt to wake up Jimmy over here, I have to kiss him. This does not mean we are a couple, so don't get the wrong impression. I'm just trying to wake him up!"

_Okay, I really have to do this now! Well, you know what they say; no guts, no glory._

Cindy closes her eyes, and slowly, Jimmy's lips touch hers. She fells a sensation she has never felt before. She was actually enjoying this. Jimmy, however, wasn't. Once Cindy's lips hit his, his eyes shot open. He was confused, but before he could push Cindy off him, his brain gave him a thought.

_She is enjoying this. Let her have this moment. Besides, you're enjoying this too!_

Before Jimmy could argue with himself, he realized he wasn't being kissed anymore. In fact, he realized he just got slapped on the back of his head and on the face. He also realized the bus was laughing at him, or were they. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something must have happened. Now he was really confused. First, he was at school, and now he's back on the bus. Second, he just got kissed by Cindy Vortex, his arch-nemesis and secret crush. Third, the bus was laughing at him and forth; he is sitting next to Cindy on the bus, which is a first. And, to top it all off, he just got slapped twice. Before he could ask what is going on, the bus driver announced he was at the first stop, which happened to be Jimmy and his friends stop. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby get off the bus. The bus is still laughing when it pulled away from the stop.

"What is going on?" said Jimmy.

Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen explain what happened. They explain carrying Jimmy to his lockers, about the fire alarm, the kiss, and the laughter.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to cause anybody problems. I was up late working on an invention and I guess I was tired all day. Sorry. By the way, you're all invited to my house to see my invention. Why don't you come over after I get some sleep?"

"Sounds good!" said the four friends.

"Okay, see you later." said Jimmy.

Jimmy waves goodbye to his friends and walks to/into his house. He leaves a note on the door explaining that he is home early and that he doesn't want to be disturbed. He goes to his room and collapses on his bed. He goes right to sleep. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. experimental love

No Own JN. Read and Review.

Holy crap. 6 reviews on the first chapter. That's amazing and mind blowing. Wow. Okay, a few things I need to say before I start the chapter. First, the kids are 14, so their a bit older, except sheen, who is 16. Second, the characters may seem out of character, until I get into the storyline. Then there going to fall into line, except for a few. Speaking of the storyline, this story will have one, but it won't start to develop until the later chapters. Last, please continue to read and review this story. It's going to be awesome.

Chapter 2: Experimental Love

5:00 rolls around, and Jimmy is still sleeping (He must have been tired). Suddenly, Jimmy wakes up. He senses someone shaking him. He looks around; he doesn't see anybody. Then, as he looks to the side of him, he sees Cindy. Jimmy, startled, jumps out of bed (luckily, he still had his clothes on!). Cindy, startled by Jimmy's actions, steps back from him.

"What are you doing? And how did you get in here?" asked Jimmy, who is a bit startled.

"I got in with permission from your parents, who said they were going to the store. What I'm doing is waking you up!" said Cindy, playfully.

Jimmy senses Cindy's playfulness and gives her a confused look.

Cindy reads the look and asks, "Can't I be nice? Seems like everyone is surprised that I can be nice."

Jimmy gives her more of his confused look.

"Carl was surprised I was nice earlier too!" answered Cindy to Jimmy's unasked question.

"Oh" was all Jimmy paid in response.

The two of them were silent for a moment. Then Jimmy asks, "What did you really come here for?"

"What I came here for was to apologize for earlier." answered Cindy.

_Apologize. Apologize for what?_

"What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong." said Jimmy.

"I'm apologizing for kissing you without you will, and for slapping and embarrassing you!" said Cindy, looking slightly embarrassed.

Cindy started to blush a deep red color. This confused Jimmy a lot, and he was going to find out why.

"Cindy, you do realize your blushing, don't you?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy's blush becomes even redder, if that is all possible.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just that I…"

Suddenly, Jimmy couldn't talk. Why? Because Cindy decided to kiss him again.

_Well, what the heck?_

Jimmy deepens the kiss. The kiss brought sensations and emotions that neither one of them could understand. All they cared about was that they were kissing each other and that they were happy. Then, abruptly, the kiss had to end, as Jimmy's doorbell started ringing. They slowly pulled away from each other.

"Wow" they both said in unison.

That was all they could say. Their thoughts are cloudy, so they couldn't think clearly. Then the doorbell rings again. They both regain their logic.

"Door, get the door!" said Cindy calmly but rushed-ly.

Jimmy nods and races down to answer the door, leaving Cindy alone.

_Wow, did that actually happen? Did I just kiss Jimmy Neutron for the second time today? This day keeps getting better and better!_

Cindy, after thinking that long thought, exits Jimmy's room, and goes down the stairs. She finds not only Jimmy, but also Carl, Sheen, and Libby there too.

Carl, Sheen, and Libby look at Jimmy, then Cindy, then at Jimmy again with confused looks on their faces.

"What is she doing here?" asked Carl and Sheen, curiously.

"For once I agree with them. What is Cindy doing at your house?" asked Libby, suspiciously.

Jimmy, trying to deprive from the subject, says "Let's go to the lab, so I can show you what I've been working on."

"Okay." said the recently arrived. "But your not changing the subject!" they quickly add.

"Were not talking, so drop the subject." said Jimmy and Cindy authoritive-ly.

"Follow me!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy leads his friends and potential girlfriend to his room.

"Uh, Jimmy, I thought we were going to your lab, not to your room." said Sheen.

"We are Sheen, were just taking an express route!" said Jimmy.

"Express route?"

"Just watch. Everybody hold hands."

Jimmy takes down a painting to reveal a red button and a tube. Everybody grabs hands. Jimmy pushes the button, sucking everybody to the lab. The painting is automatically placed back where it was, covering up the passage. Everybody lands on a huge trampoline inside the lab. Everybody gets off the trampoline and sits on a couple of recliners. Jimmy sits down on a recliner that is facing the others, with Goddard on his lap.

"So, where is the experiment?" asked Cindy, confused.

"There in lies why I've brought you all here. I have an experiment, but it's not built yet. I was hoping that all of you could help me build it." said Jimmy.

His words shocked them. Did Jimmy Neutron ask for help on an experiment?

"Wow, that is not what I was expecting." said Cindy.

"Me neither." said Carl, Sheen, and Libby, simultaneously.

"What is the experiment?" asked Cindy.

"The experiment is a solar and wind powered kind! The first of its kind." said Jimmy.

"Well, how long would it take to build?" asked Cindy.

"About 1 year if I was working on it alone. If I get some help, we could build it in about 3 weeks." explained Jimmy.

"It sounds too complicated. Count me out!" said Libby.

"Ya, I have to agree, it does sound complicated. Count me out too!" said Sheen.

"Ya, it does sound complicated. Plus, it sounds like stuff I'd be allergic to anyways. Count me out as well." said Carl.

"Well, I guess I'll work on it alone then." said Jimmy, sadly.

"Hold it! Who says I don't want to work on the car with you?" asked Cindy.

Libby, Carl, and Sheen gasps. They can't believe what they just heard. And based on the shocked expression in Jimmy's eyes, he can't believe in either.

"Are…Are you serious?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy nods with a smile on her face.

"Maybe we should go!" said Libby.

Libby grabs Carl and Sheen and drags them out of the lab. Jimmy and Cindy have made eye contact and they refuse to break it. Suddenly Jimmy walks towards Cindy, controlled by some invisible force. Jimmy silently kisses Cindy, which see then deepens. Around that time, Libby comes back into the room.

"I forgot my…"

Libby stops as soon as she sees Jimmy and Cindy kissing.

"Busted!"

Jimmy and Cindy stop kissing each other, and upon seeing Libby, push each other away, looking slightly embarrassed. Okay, really embarrassed.

"I repeat, busted!" said Libby, who is smirking slightly.

Jimmy, red hot with anger, screams, "Everybody out!"

Scared by Jimmy's sudden rage, Libby runs out of the lab. Cindy was about to leave when Jimmy stopped her.

"Wait, before you go, let me give you this!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy gives Cindy a goodbye kiss. Not a long one, but one nonetheless.

As soon as the kiss ended, Jimmy said "Meet me here tomorrow at 3, so we can start on the car. And don't worry about Libby telling anybody about our kiss. I don't think she'll tell anybody."

Cindy nods her head and leaves the lab. This was going to be a long experiment.


	3. Chapter 3: Libby Spills

No own JN. Read and review. 11 Review in two chapters. That's simply amazing. Oh, the plot/storyline will start next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Libby Spills

It is the next day, and everybody is lined up in front of the school, waiting to get in the building. Actually, they were sitting in chairs in front of the building. The principle comes up to a podium that has a built-in microphone.

He tests the microphone, and says "Good morning students. Now you're probably all wondering why you're sitting in chairs outside the school. Well, good news, school is being cancelled for the rest of the year. Please, don't ask why. Just enjoy your impromptu vacation. Now, for any of you who would like to say goodbye to any of your classmates, can do so right now. Oh, and when your done, you can take a personal limousine home. Thank you!"

The students cheer at the great news. Then, after a few minutes, they quite down, so that they can here people talk at the podium. Jimmy goes up to the podium first.

"Well, I would like to thank all of you for being my classmates, my inspiration, and support at times. Thank you. I'm going to miss you guys and girls. Thank you again."

The students clap as Jimmy leaves the podium. The students go up to the podium, one by one and deliver their own 'thank you and goodbye' speech. The only person left to speak was Libby. Before she could speak, the crowd chanted "Gossip, Gossip".

"I'm not going to gossip about anyone anymore!" said Libby, angry and annoyed.

Despite what she said, the crowd, except Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen, still chant "Gossip, Gossip".

"Enough! I'm not going to gossip about anybody, anymore!" screamed Libby.

The crowd didn't stop.

"Okay, that's it! You want a gossip story, fine."

Libby thinks for a moment for a story, and then she remembers what happened in the lab the other day.

"Okay, I got a story! Yesterday, Jimmy invited Carl, Cindy, Sheen, and I to his lab. After explaining why he wanted us down there, Sheen, Carl, and I left, leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone. Well, I discovered that I forgot my purse in the lab. So I went backthere to go get it and, at that moment, I saw a scene so shocking it even shocked me!"

"What was it?" asked the crowd.

"I witnessed Jimmy and Cindy in the most intense kiss ever imagined. It was, from my standpoint, amusing to say the least." said Libby.

The crowd looks at Jimmy and Cindy, and then they begin laughing their butts off.Cindy, at this point, begins to cry. Jimmy takes Cindy to one of the private limos and helps her in. He tells the limo driver to take her home. Cindy's limo pulls out of the parking lot. Libby tries to apologize, but Jimmy ignores her and enters his own limo.

He rolls down the window and shouts "Don't come near us again! Any of you, except Carl and Sheen. Libby, you're no longer a part of this group".

Jimmy's limo pulls away towards his home. Jimmy, on the way out of the parking lot, gives Libby and his classmates, except Carl and Sheen, the middle finger.

Jimmy decides to go to the park instead of home, so he could gather his thoughts. This day was not going as planned, and soon, as he would find out, he would have an unexpected visitor… or two.


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal of a Different Kind

No own JN. Read and review. The plot starts here.

Chapter 4: Betrayal of a Different Kind

When Jimmy arrived at the park, it was desserted; a perfect place to catch up on his thoughts. Jimmy sits on one of the swings and starts swinging slowly. He slowly gathers his thoughts.

_Why can't I remember what happened yesterday morning? Okay, fisrt I was asleep on the bus, and then I was talking to Carl and Sheen while heading towards class. Next thing I know, I'm back on the bus and Cindy is kissing me. What happened inbetween that time? What can't I remember? Why does Cindy keep kissing me anyways? I'm a genius; I should know the answers to these questions. Ahh, it's so aggravating!_

"Deep in thought, huh." said a mysterious but familiar voice.

Jimmy turns to the swing next to him to see Cindy, swinging slowly.

"Ya, I'm deep in thought. Why are you here anyways? Not that is a bother having you here." said Jimmy.

"I came here to invite you over to my house." said Cindy.

"W…Why?" asked Jimmy, extremely confused.

"To meet someone!" said Cindy, excitedly and nervously.

"When?" asked Jimmy.

"Right now!" said Cindy.

Cindy jumps off the swing, grabs Jimmy's hand, and yanks him off the swing. They run to Cindy's house. They stop when they get to her porch, trying to catch their breaths.

"Who am I meeting?" asked Jimmy, once he caught his breath.

"A long-lost friend." said Cindy.

Cindy opens the door and motions for Jimmy to come in. Jimmy hesitantly enters Cindy's house and looks around while Cindy closes the door.

"I don't see anybody." said Jimmy.

"Our friend is in my room." said Cindy.

Cindy leads Jimmy up to her room. As soon as Cindy opens the door, Jimmy loses all color in his face, for on Cindy's bed, sits Corey, their long-lost friend.

"Hello Jimmy, hello Cindy, long time no see huh." said Corey.

Jimmy just stands there. Then jis eyes go wide and his body starts to shake. He almost collapses; he would have, if not for Cindy, who caught him at the last second. Jimmy then loses conciousness.

"What a greeting! Okay, let's get him on your bed, quickly." said Corey.

Cindy carries Jimmy on to her bed.

"What do we do now?" asked Cindy.

"Go get me some water, a lot of it!" said Corey.

Cindy goes off to get some water. While she was off to go get some water, Corey checks Jimmy's heart rate and pulse, and makes sure he is breathing. Jimmy is breathing normally and has a normal heart rate. Corey then does something unexpected. He gives Jimmy a shot of liquid sedative that will put Jimmy in a light coma. Corey then hides the shot syringe in Cindy's room. Cindy returns with the water at this point.

"I don't know what you want with this, but here!" said Cindy, who hands Corey the water.

Corey dumps the water on Jimmy's head. Cindy comes over to check on Jimmy's condition. As soon as her back was turned, Corey grabs Cindy from behind and administers a shot that temporarily knocks her out. Corey puts the syringe in a special bag. Corey snaps his fingers and disappears, along with the bag. That leaves Jimmy in a light coma and Cindy knocked out in her own room. 8 hours later, Cindy wakes up with no recolection of anything that happened with Corey or Jimmy. It's like Corey didn't even exist. Then, all of a sudden, her memories flourish back to her. She immediately calls 911. As she would soon find out, that was the biggest mistake she could have made.

(A/N) There will be another story explaining what happened to Corey and why he turned evil. I'll say this, Corey should be dead, but is still alive.


End file.
